


Giorno a mezzanotte

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Persephone seduces Hades, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, again kind of, it's not really porn it's more erotica, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: In cui una regina reclama la corona che le spetta. Poi, un giorno, l'Olimpo tremerà.





	Giorno a mezzanotte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shari (ShariDeschain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/gifts).



> Questo doveva essere un fill per l'Italian P0rnfest 2016, ma _qualcosa_ potrebbe farvi intuire che io sia andata leggermente oltre i tempi massimi di consegna del fill.  
>  Sta di fatto che ormai metà fan fiction era pronta, ed era in italiano, e mi pesava troppo il culo per tradurla in inglese. Non escludo di farlo prima o poi - tradurre in inglese, intendo - ma comunque. Almeno finalmente l'ho finita.  
> E mannaggia miseria, quanto è difficile dare a due personaggi una personalità totalmente diversa da quella che immagino di solito per loro. Alla sola menzione di Afrodite il *mio* Hades sarebbe scappato a gambe levate per non tornare mai più. Honolulu, arrivo.  
> Oh beh.  
> Shari, ti ho finito la shot! ♥

Il dodekatheon era riunito. Per una volta in pace, per una volta mansueto.

Zeus se ne stava in disparte, dietro a tutti, con un inconsueto sorriso sul volto. Le labbra increspate dalla barba erano piegate in una linea dolce mentre osservava la sua famiglia. Tutti lì i suoi fratelli e i figli più amati. Apollo pizzicava le corde della sua lira con delicatezza, e le Muse cantavano meraviglie senza parole, leggere come ninfe.

Quando il figlio di Leto suonava, tutto il mondo si fermava, persino gli dei. Con la sua arte Apollo faceva scordare a Dioniso i piaceri di un calice di vino, Era sedeva tra gli steli d’erba come una donna felice, e Atena e Ares sorridevano pacificamente, ricordando qualcosa di distante e piacevole.

Un unico grande assente non era lì a godere della musica e del tepore del sole, ma la sua mancanza era cosa talmente normale da non destare pensieri. Era facile dimenticare che tre erano i figli maschi di Crono e Rea, non due. Ma forse era più giusto così, che dita pallide rimanessero al sicuro nell’ombra.

Finché Apollo avesse proseguito a cantare, gli asti e le amarezze che dividevano l’Olimpo sarebbero rimasti inesistenti, più impalpabili dell’aria, e Zeus poteva permettersi di accantonare lo scettro e la folgore, ed esistere solo come padre, fratello, protettore.

Persefone si avvicinò quieta al re dell’Olimpo. Non voleva che nessuno oltre a lui la notasse. Il genitore le passò silenziosamente un braccio attorno alla vita e la strinse teneramente a sé. Persefone appoggiò il capo contro il suo petto forte e lasciò che alcuni momenti passassero, intrisi della voce ammaliante di Apollo.

“Padre, posso chiedervi una cosa?” sussurrò, mansueta. Innocua, innocente.

“Dimmi, figlia.”

“Perché mia madre si rifiuta di chiamarmi con il mio vero nome?”

Zeus sollevò le sopracciglia, stupito dalla domanda, ma con le braccia ancora rilassate dalla musica. “Paura, immagino.”

Persefone corrugò le labbra, confusa. “Paura? Di cosa?”

“Demetra è la protettrice di tutto ciò che è vivo. La spaventa la possibilità che tu possa distruggere ciò che lei crea.”

“Ma mia madre sa essere distruttiva. Ciò che dona, può anche togliere.”

“Questo è vero, tuttavia quello è un lato di sé che non vuole ricordare e che preferisce nascondere.”

La giovane dea strinse le labbra. “Non è molto brava a celarlo,” sussurrò con amarezza.

Zeus aggrottò la fronte. Le prese il mento tra le dita, e la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. “C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, figlia?”

Persefone esitò. Fece un passo indietro, sfuggendo al dio e abbassando lo sguardo a terra, imbarazzata. “Se Persefone è il nome a cui sono destinata, perché mi costringete a esistere solo a metà? Perché debbo essere solo Kore per voi?”

Il dio sentì il tormento nella voce della figlia e la sua preoccupazione aumentò. “Vuoi distruggere, _Persefone_? Essere colei che spegne la luce, che spezza la vita? Pensi che ci sia in te la crudeltà di fare a pezzi ciò che di bello tua madre ha creato?”

“Non è sola quando porta la vita, padre. Ci sono sempre anche io al fianco di mia madre.”

Zeus soppesò le sue parole. La guardò a lungo, critico.

Per tutto il tempo Persefone trattenne il fiato, il capo chino e lo sguardo in basso. Mordeva le labbra, nel ritratto perfetto della mansuetudine e della titubanza. Non un cenno che potesse inquietare il padre degli dei, non un fiato che portasse Zeus a dubitare della sua sottomissione.

Il dio sospirò, le baciò la fronte e la abbracciò. Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Persefone si irrigidì. Ma poi Zeus le sussurrò all’orecchio, e un brivido le percorse la schiena.

Vicino. Era troppo vicino.

“Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, hai il mio permesso. Cerca di essere felice, figlia mia.”

Era più di quanto Persefone avesse osato sperare. Sorrise timidamente, osando incrociare lo sguardo del genitore solo per un breve istante.

“Grazie, padre mio.”

 

 

 

Persefone guardò in alto al cielo nero della notte, e sistemò il cappuccio per nascondere meglio il volto.

I suoi passi erano illuminati da una singola stella, a cui la dea rivolse un sorriso grato prima di portare un dito davanti alle labbra chiuse. Nessuna luna occhieggiava dietro agli stralci di nuvole.

Persefone aveva scelto attentamente il suo momento, contando i giorni con precisione, perché Artemide non avrebbe mai capito. Per la dea della caccia esistevano solo il bianco e il nero, ma il mondo di Persefone era diverso dal suo, una tempesta di grigio e luce e ombra.

Forse Selene avrebbe colto più facilmente le sue ragioni, ma chi osava fidarsi della luna antica? Meglio l’immutabile certezza di una notte dove anche le stelle erano coricate e addormentate. Le bastava l’incoraggiamento di quell’unico occhio dorato, che per un caso eccezionale le aveva promesso di brillare nel cuore del buio invece che ai crepuscoli.

Non era stato arduo incuriosire Afrodite abbastanza perché le concedesse quel favore. La vera difficoltà era stata incontrarla senza che sua madre lo scoprisse: era servita la complicità di Atena perché Demetra rimanesse distratta il tempo necessario affinché Persefone strappasse dei consigli e un sorriso benevolo alla dea dell’amore.

Si era prodigata per mesi interi per arrivare fino a quel punto. Persefone aveva indugiato nei campi, e raccolto l’orzo fino dopo il tramonto, si era svegliata prima del canto del gallo per schiudere i petali dei fiori. Aveva reso quegli orari sfiancanti un’abitudine a cui sua madre aveva in breve smesso di dare peso, e dunque Demetra non aveva notato quella linea sottile di notte che si attardava sull’orizzonte mentre sua figlia era fuori, quasi abbracciando la figura di Persefone. Non si era accorta di quei crepuscoli bizzarri. Se avesse osservato con più attenzione, avrebbe notato le dita della notte allungarsi, e le labbra di Nyx sussurrare segreti all’orecchio attento della dea più giovane.

A Nisa una caverna spalancava le proprie fauci in mezzo a una valle isolata. Al tramonto le tenebre uscivano scaltre dalla bocca della grotta e avvolgevano il mondo, per poi farvi ritorno all’alba e lasciar spazio ai raggi di Elios nel cielo. Dalle profondità della caverna una brezza gelida spirava sempre, notte e giorno, senza posa, e il brivido freddo che causava a chiunque passasse di lì induceva le creature viventi a evitarla. La gola della grotta ingoiava, e il suo stomaco conduceva alle remote terre dell’Oltretomba, lì dove lo Stige s’incurvava sette volte attorno ai cancelli dei morti. Talvolta Nyx non era la sola ad emergere dai denti rocciosi della caverna. In alcune notti, quasi sempre durante il novilunio, quando Ecate calcava il cielo al posto di Selene, anche il re delle terre ctonie si permetteva di camminare tra i vivi, nascosto dall’oscurità delle dee sue suddite.

E dunque, quando la sagoma di un uomo alto e possente uscì dalla caverna, Persefone era lì ad aspettarlo.

Non aveva mai visto Ade prima di allora, ma qualcosa nel suo portamento, nella linea del naso e nei riccioli scuri della barba, le ricordò tanto la prestanza di Zeus quanto la severità di Era, e l’imprevedibilità di Poseidone. Non avrebbe mai dubitato del fatto che fosse un figlio di Crono. Anche il crepitio dell’aria attorno a lui era un indizio del potere devastante che solo i re tra le divinità potevano vantare.

Ci fu un istante in cui Persefone ebbe paura, e si domandò se non stesse commettendo un errore ad avvicinarsi al dio dei morti. Poi l’aura elettrica che Ade emanava le sfrigolò sulla pelle. Riconobbe sulle proprie mani lo stesso formicolio che provava ogni volta che, di nascosto da sua madre, coglieva un fiore per farlo avvizzire, o lasciava marcire una pianta al posto di sanarla. Era una sensazione familiare, istintiva e famelica. Persefone sorrise, leccandosi le labbra carnose, e si avvicinò alla grotta.

_I morti sono il cibo dei vivi._

Ade la notò immediatamente e si fermò.

“Credevo di essere il solo a voler uscire in una notte buia come questa.”

Persefone sorrise, sperando che le pieghe del suo mantello avessero celato a sufficienza il brivido causatole dalla voce del dio. Non se l’era aspettata così, bassa ed elegante, quasi musicale. Immaginava piuttosto che il primogenito di Crono e Rea parlasse in toni cavernosi e rochi.

“Arreco forse disturbo?”

“Ancora non lo so. Dipende da chi sei.”

“Qualcuno di passaggio,” rispose, con l’impronta di una risata frivola.

Ade soppesò la sua figura con lo sguardo, gli occhi chiari illuminati da un brillio predatorio, e Persefone sentì il cuore batterle appena più svelto nel petto.

“Qualcuno, dici? No, dubito tu sia solo qualcuno. Mi vedi, e perciò devi essere un’immortale. Tuttavia non credo tu sia una ninfa. Avvicinati, mostra il tuo viso,” le ordinò.

Persefone obbedì, fece un passo in avanti e portò entrambe le mani ai lembi del cappuccio. Tenendo il mento alto, scoprì il volto, lasciando che il fioco riflesso di Afrodite nel cielo le bagnasse le guance e i morbidi boccoli biondi. I raggi tenui e rosei della dea dell’amore le illuminavano gli occhi neri, e baciavano la pelle di Persefone facendola apparire ancora più candida e liscia.

A suo agio nell’ombra, la dea notò subito lo sguardo di Ade farsi più attento, osservarla alla ricerca di un indizio che gli rivelasse la sua identità. Ma il dio dei morti non calpestava la ghiaia dei cortili di Zeus da troppo tempo, e Persefone – _Kore_ – era stata attenta a non attirare l’attenzione degli dei per secoli. In silenzio, remissiva. Ingannevole.

“Come pensavo. La tua non è la bellezza di una ninfa sfuggente. È un peccato che non ci sia abbastanza luce da guardarti meglio. Devi essere una creatura di meraviglia sotto i raggi del sole.”

La dea piegò il capo quanto bastava per mostrare uno scorcio in più del collo pallido. Si morse le guance per trattenere un sorriso di trionfo, quando colse il fremito nelle dita del dio. Come se Ade avesse voluto allungare la mano verso di lei, toccarla. Un piccolo, fugace, istinto carnale.

“Non saprei. A volte il sole è troppo indiscreto. È nell’oscurità che preferisco stare.”

 “Chi sei?”

“Sono Persefone, figlia del padre degli dei e della madre delle messi.”

Ade aggrottò le sopracciglia con scetticismo. La derise. “Persefone? No. Mi è stato detto che Persefone è poco più di una kore, una bambina che china il capo davanti a mio fratello, e ha timore di allontanarsi da mia sorella.”

Per tutta risposta, Persefone fece una cosa per lui inaspettata: rise. Una risata gutturale, roca, piena di malizia e divertimento, che scosse Ade fin nelle ossa. Non c’era nulla di virginale o puro in quel suono. Il dio vi riconobbe, piuttosto, la stessa voce suadente di Gaia e di Nyx, forze primordiali che i figli di Crono avevano imparato a temere.

Non per la prima volta, Ade si chiese chi fosse davvero la dea dagli occhi neri che lo osservava così arrogantemente. La figlia di Demetra e Zeus era solo una delle tante fanciulle che affollavano l’Olimpo, una vergine timida che rifuggiva gli uomini, e si nascondeva dietro al corteo di sua madre. Così aveva sentito: piccola, fragile, innocente. La dea davanti a lui era a un passo dal diventare donna, un focolaio di potere celato da un guscio di carne morbida e movimenti aggraziati. Una regina senza corona.

“Kore è come mi chiamano _loro_. Ma non è il mio nome, e non è chi sono.”

Ade si trovò a muovere alcuni passi in avanti, fino ad esserle perfettamente di fronte. Le alzò delicatamente il mento, studiando il suo bel viso. Quel contatto leggero fu sufficiente per far fremere entrambi, e fu in quel momento che Ade si accorse del bagliore inusuale che proveniva dal cielo. Una sola stella, che non brillava mai quando lui usciva di notte.

Sogghignò, intuendo perché si sentisse così attratto dalla figlia di sua sorella.

“Sei scaltra,” le concesse. “È così che hai abbagliato anche _loro_?”

Persefone seguì il suo sguardo su nel cielo notturno, lì dove Afrodite brillava, ora di un tono più acceso, stizzita forse, per essere stata scoperta.

La dea strinse le spalle, apparendo ancora più divertita. “Sono brava a non farmi notare, quando non desidero che succeda. Questo è un caso eccezionale. Un piccolo favore, da un’amica per un’amica. Di solito ho tanti modi per sviare l’attenzione, tante maschere tra cui scegliere.”

“E quale hai scelto per questa notte?”

Persefone non rispose subito. Sorrise maliziosamente, come se fosse sul punto di confidargli un segreto. Fece un passo indietro, e portò la mano alla spilla che le brillava sotto la gola, e che teneva chiuse le ampie pieghe del mantello, conscia che il dio non si stava perdendo nemmeno uno dei suoi movimenti.

“Questa notte ho pensato di usare la maschera che non porto mai: me stessa.”

Con noncuranza aprì la spilla, e lasciò che il morbido tessuto si dispiegasse e poi cadesse a terra, scoprendo così il suo corpo nudo. Lasciò ad Ade il tempo di guardarla, di baciare con gli occhi la rotondità dei suoi seni, la curva morbida della vita che si allargava nei fianchi, e poi la piega invitante tra le sue gambe, nascosta in parte da sottili riccioli biondi. Si accorse del respiro del dio farsi più corto, lo sguardo così intenso da bruciarle sulla pelle. Ricordò con un sussulto gli avvertimenti di Afrodite, bisbigli sul pericolo di offrirsi a un uomo, a un dio che una volta scatenato sarebbe stato impossibile da fermare. Tuttavia non provò paura quando la mano di Ade le accarezzò la spalla, scivolando verso il seno, senza però davvero sfiorarlo.

“Cerchi di sedurmi, Persefone?” le domandò roco.

“Voglio prendere, ed essere presa. È seduzione questa?”

“No. Ma offri qualcosa di molto simile alla seduzione.”

Lei gli prese la mano tra le sue, saggiando con curiosità la ruvidità delle dita e le callosità sui palmi. La riconobbe come la mano di un guerriero, o di un cocchiere, piuttosto che di un dio nobile che aveva riposto le armi da secoli. Ade la lasciò fare, e quando Persefone si portò la sua mano al viso, lui le accarezzò la guancia, per poi affondare le dita tra i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. Con il braccio libero le cinse i fianchi, avvicinandola di poco verso di sé.

La dea sospirò piano, e si leccò le labbra. Pensava che il corpo di Ade sarebbe stato freddo, impregnato del gelo della morte che anche in quel momento spirava dalla caverna alle loro spalle. Invece la sua pelle era calda sotto i vestiti, ribollente di vita eterna e sangue dorato.

_I morti sono il cibo dei vivi._

Alzò il mento con aria di sfida, convinta che il dio dei morti si sarebbe chinato per baciarla. Invece lui assottigliò gli occhi, dubbioso.

“Perché non Poseidone? Sapresti allontanarlo da quella ninfa che chiama moglie con un sorriso. Potresti avere Ares, o Dioniso. O Apollo, per una mano accorta e parole gentili. Perché scegli l’ombra?”

Per la prima volta, lo sguardo di Persefone si addolcì, e perse quel taglio calcolatore con cui l’aveva osservato fino ad allora.

“La vita non è vita, senza la morte. E di tutti quegli esseri che giocano a fare gli dei, tu sei l’unico che può capire. Per questo ho scelto te. Non potrei sopportare che nemmeno uno di loro mi sfiorasse con un dito.”

Ade soppesò le sue parole, le lasciò andare il viso per accarezzarle piano un polso, e intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Persefone. “E non hai paura delle mani della morte?”

“Ho forse paura delle mie?”

Ade sorrise, “No. Ma io regno sui morti e su ciò che sta sotto la tua bella terra in fiore. Tu riporti la vita, io la tolgo.”

“Dimentichi che dove l’autunno è gelo, la primavera è la fine di una battaglia tra la morte e chi è abbastanza tenace da meritare di rinascere. I deboli rimangono sepolti sotto la terra e il ghiaccio. Non sono mia madre: io riporto la vita solo a chi se ne conquista il diritto.”

Persefone si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, quanto bastava per sussurrare alle orecchie del dio. “Noi due siamo facce della stessa medaglia, la stessa cosa sotto la terra fredda e il sole caldo.”

Le cadde lo sguardo sulle labbra del dio, appena un poco dischiuse, invitanti. Senza aspettare oltre, fu lei a decidere di baciare Ade, così come aveva deciso di scegliere lui tra tutti, di scegliere quella notte, e ogni cosa che ne sarebbe scaturita.

Il dio non rispose immediatamente al suo bacio. La cinse con entrambe le braccia prima di lambirle la bocca con la lingua e assaporarla piano. Di nuovo Persefone rimase stupita da lui, dalla calma con cui reagiva alle sue provocazioni, anche sotto l’influsso sensuale di Afrodite. Ma forse l’irruenza era una prerogativa della vita, non della morte, la quale poteva attendere giorni e anni prima di catturare una nuova preda.

Persefone fece scivolare le dita sopra alle fibule che tenevano agganciati i lembi del chitone di Ade, slacciandole alla cieca, impaziente di poter toccare il corpo nudo del dio con il proprio. Gemette quando Ade le succhiò il labbro e la strinse forte a sé, premendole entrambe le mani sulla schiena. Si sentì incarcerata per un istante, chiusa nella morsa di braccia molto più forti delle sue, contro un corpo fatto di muscoli e cicatrici, che l’avrebbe schiacciata. Ma Ade la liberò immediatamente, scendendo a baciarle il collo e lo spazio caldo tra i seni. Le mani accompagnavano la bocca in una carezza leggera ai lati del suo corpo, i polpastrelli tracciavano brividi fugaci sulla sua pelle, assaporando le curve e le asperità nascoste sotto alla sua carne, senza mai indugiare troppo a lungo, come se quel solo gemito strozzato fosse bastato per spiegare ad Ade che no, non si poteva afferrare la primavera tra le dita e pretendere che lei non si divincolasse.

Persefone si sbrigò a spogliare il dio delle sue vesti. Quando lui proseguì la sua scia di baci verso il basso, fino a inginocchiarsi per posare la bocca sopra al suo ombelico, restavano solo i calzari di cuoio ai suoi piedi, e le spalle nude sfiorarono la pelle calda delle cosce di Persefone.

La dea lo seguì a terra con un sorriso, l’erba fresca che le solleticava le ginocchia. Allungò le mani verso i sandali di Ade, e slacciò anche quelli. Glieli sfilò mentre lui la guardava assorto, rapito da quei gesti piccoli, banali. Il dio le prese il polso, baciò ognuna delle cinque dita, leccando la pelle solo con la punta della lingua. Fu un contatto che la accese e le spezzò il fiato più di quanto credesse possibile, e Persefone si trovò ad ansimare, mentre Ade continuava a baciarle la mano, ad inspirare piano il suo profumo.

“Afrodite resterà a guardare, lo sai?” la avvertì sottovoce, intento a percorrere lentamente con le labbra la lunghezza del suo braccio candido. “Non manterrà il segreto. Hai ancora questo istante per scegliere. Ecate e Nyx non parleranno mai, e io fingerò che non sia successo nulla.”

“Ancora non le abbiamo dato segreti da mantenere,” sospirò Persefone, rabbrividendo a ogni piccolo bacio. “O forse hai paura del suo sguardo?”

Ade rise a quella provocazione, soffocando il suono contro la pelle del suo avambraccio. “Non temo né le sue lusinghe, né i suoi trucchi,” rispose, baciandole la spalla, e la curva tra il collo e la clavicola. Lì posò le labbra. Il suo fiato caldo le causò un fremito lungo la schiena. “Tantomeno temo il suo giudizio.”

Persefone gemette, affondò entrambe la mani tra i ricci neri di Ade quando sentì i denti affondare piano sulla sua gola.

“Bene, perché io ho fatto la mia scelta, ” boccheggiò, alzando la testa per permettere al dio di esplorare meglio la superficie del suo collo, di leccare e mordere, e lasciare segni violacei sulla tela bianca del suo corpo.

“Prendere ed essere presa, ” Ade sussurrò roco al suo orecchio, mentre con una mano disegnava nuovi sentieri su di lei, e Persefone imparava cosa si provasse a sentire dita ruvide pizzicarle il seno.

Lei mugolò il suo assenso, e allungò le gambe per cingere i fianchi del dio. Lo sentì muoversi tra le sue cosce, creatura di nervi e di muscoli, e sorrise, inebriata dai brividi, dalla scoperta continua delle sensazioni date da mani e bocca, da pelle che toccava altra pelle, e il contatto nudo tra due corpi accaldati.

Fece scivolare una mano tra i loro bacini, chiudendo il palmo attorno al sesso del dio. Il respiro di Ade si ruppe, costringendolo a interrompere il bacio in cui stavano condividendo lingua e fiato. Lui gemette contro la guancia di Persefone, mormorando incitamenti vaghi e rochi mentre lei lo toccava con più sicurezza, incantata dal calore pulsante della sua eccitazione. I fianchi del dio si muovevano contro di lei, accompagnando i movimenti della sua mano, ma quando cercò di accelerare il ritmo, Ade la fermò, afferrandola per il polso.

Prima che Persefone potesse protestare, lui riprese a baciarla, le trattenne il labbro tra i denti finché non sentì il sangue pulsare, e un sapore dolce e ferroso pungerle la lingua. Con le braccia Ade le avvolse le spalle, e la fece stendere delicatamente sull’erba. Gli steli le solleticavano la schiena nuda, e attorno a sé sentiva il riverbero della vita che si faceva strada negli strati umidi del terreno, i semi che germogliavano, e le piante che affondavano le radici per abbeverarsi alle viscere della terra.

Per capriccio, Persefone scelse una delle scie che scorrevano sotto di lei e la stroncò. Sentì la linfa vitale interrompersi e sanguinare nel terreno, dove altre radici erano pronte a berne e consumarne l’energia. Nello stesso momento le dita di Ade trovarono il punto più caldo nascosto tra le sue gambe, e la dea sussultò, inarcandosi contro il suo tocco.

“Non ti distrarre,” la redarguì lui, gli occhi lucidi di desiderio e le labbra tumide di baci piegate in un sogghigno.

Persefone allargò le gambe, lamentandosi per la lentezza frustrante con cui il dio muoveva le dita su di lei.

“Non ho saputo resistere,” mormorò tra i gemiti.

Ade aumentò appena la pressione dei polpastrelli, disegnando piccoli cerchi sul suo sesso, e Persefone si scoprì a mordersi le guance per placare i versi che le uscivano dalla gola. Piegò e strinse le gambe per spingere i fianchi del dio contro i suoi, il bacino inarcato e le unghie affondate nelle sue spalle tanto da lasciare piccole mezzelune rosse sulla pelle di Ade.

Lui sembrò ridere per un momento della sua impazienza, ma poi fece scivolare le dita più in basso, dentro di lei, appena il tempo di controllare che fosse pronta ad accoglierlo con tutto il corpo.

Persefone gli venne incontro con tutta se stessa, bruciante di calore mentre Ade le sollevava il bacino e si spingeva in lei con una calma esasperante, cauto nell’infrangere l’unica resistenza superstite. La dea si morse la labbra, il viso contratto in una smorfia per quell’istante di dolore, prima di lasciarsi andare. Affondò le dita tra i capelli scuri del suo amante, incatenandolo in un bacio irruente mentre i loro bacini trovavano il giusto incontro.

Lentamente, Persefone sentì il suo corpo iniziare fremere e bruciare, un’energia antica sgorgarle dalle vene. Uccise quella scintilla che andava in cerca di vita in lei, perché ancora non era il momento giusto per lasciarla divampare. Fece leva sui talloni, cercando di spingere Ade su un fianco, e lui si lasciò guidare, trovandosi steso a terra, e Persefone sopra di lui.

Il dio dei morti aprì gli occhi, accogliendo la vista dei seni turgidi della dea e dei lunghi boccoli che la coprivano come il più regale dei manti. Le posò le mani sui fianchi, attirandola a sé mentre continuava a spingere in lei, e i corpi si cercavano e trovavano freneticamente, finché un urlo appagato non proruppe dalle loro bocche in mezzo agli ansiti.

Rallentarono quasi a malincuore, cercando di prolungare il più possibile quel momento di pace e semplice pienezza. Persefone chinò il viso sul suo, baciandogli entrambe le guance prima di sfiorargli delicatamente le labbra in una carezza senza fiato.

Quando infine si convinse a sciogliere il loro abbraccio, e sedere sull’erba a fianco a lui, Ade sentì uno strano senso di vuoto colpirlo nel petto. Sedette, prendendo Persefone tra le sue braccia. Le baciò la fronte, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo di foglie e fiori.

“Qualcosa in te valeva ancora il nome di Kore.”

Lei annuì, e poggiò la fronte sul petto del dio. “E ora anche quell’ultimo ostacolo è scomparso.”

Ade le passò le dita tra i capelli, pensieroso. “Cosa vuoi da me, esattamente?”

“Un compagno. E la corona che mi spetta.”

“La corona dei morti?” lui rise.

Persefone scosse la testa. Il suo sguardo assunse la stessa risolutezza con cui l’aveva accolto all’inizio. “La corona dei meandri della terra. Dammi quella, e io ucciderò per te centomila e più uomini con il freddo e la fame.”

“E cos’altro? Quegli uomini moriranno comunque, per le guerre, l’età o la malattia. Cosa mi offri che il semplice tempo non possa darmi?”

Lei gli portò le braccia attorno al collo, stringendosi a lui. “Portami con te oltre lo Stige, e avrai una regina, che racconti ai mortali come venerarti nei secoli. E un giorno, quando i nostri fratelli e sorelle dell’Olimpo ci avranno dimenticato, e penseranno di essere al sicuro, io ti darò un figlio. Con lui ci prenderemo il mare, i cieli e la terra. Saremo il Padre e la Madre, i signori dei vivi e dei morti. Tutto sarà nostro.”

Ade si irrigidì, guardandola con occhi duri di rabbia. “Non osare prenderti gioco di me. Nessuno può concepire un figlio con il signore dei morti.”

La dea sorrise suadente. Avvicinò le labbra al viso di Ade, riversando i suoi sussurri nell’orecchio del dio. “Io sono Persefone, colei che porta la luce e la distrugge. Do morte dove c’è vita, e vita dove c’è morte. Ti darò un figlio, un cacciatore d’anime, forte e bello, e con lui conquisteremo il mondo.”

All’ultimo sospiro, lo baciò, famelica e sognante. Ade rispose dapprima cauto, poi con altrettanto trasporto, staccandosi dalle sue labbra solo quando non ebbe più fiato per continuare.

“Giuralo. Giura che non stai mentendo,” ansimò a occhi chiusi, la fronte contro la sua, tenendole il viso tra le mani.

“Sullo Stige e sul mio sangue immortale, giuro che posso darti un figlio. E lo farò, se tu mi darai la corona che merito, e accetterai di regnare con me come mio pari.”

Ade riaprì le palpebre, guardandola un’ultima volta in cerca di una traccia di menzogna negli occhi neri.

Sorrise.

“E così sia, mia regina.”

 

 

 

 

 

Stavano entrambi osservando la lenta processione di anime che superava i cancelli dell’Oltretomba quando Eleo, compassione figlia della Notte, irruppe nella sala del trono, ansimando per la corsa.

“Mio signore! Mia signora! Il messaggero, Ermes, attende sulla riva con un dispaccio del padre degli dei!”

Persefone impallidì, capendo immediatamente cosa stesse succedendo. I suoi occhi si fecero freddi e sprezzanti. “Vogliono che torni indietro,” rise. “Non sono resistiti nemmeno un inverno.”

Ade le strinse la mano inanellata, e se la portò alle labbra. Le baciò le nocche e le sorrise. “Così sembra. Ma cosa ti aspettavi? Tua madre aveva bandito il gelo da secoli.”

La dea fece una smorfia. “E ora non è in grado di arginarlo. Patetico, che una figlia di Rea abbia perso così il controllo del suo dominio.”

Ade lanciò un’occhiata a Eleo, che attendeva ansiosamente una risposta dai suoi sovrani. La dea misericordiosa li osservava preoccupata, tormentandosi le mani. Povera, povera compassione.

“Cosa vuoi fare, moglie mia?” chiese, tornando a guardare la sua regina.

Persefone si voltò verso di lui, la bocca curvata in una linea beffarda.

“Ridere in faccia al sole. E poi tornare da te.”

Il sorriso di Ade si allargò, e nei suoi occhi brillò una scintilla di famelico orgoglio. “Seguimi, allora.”

“Dove?”

“Al giardino dei melograni.”


End file.
